


Losing His Mind

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Angel Dust x Sir Pentious 💚 stuff [one-shots] that I've wrote 💜 [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Affection, Alcohol, Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Attraction, Because Sir Pentious is a snake demon after all, Cold, Demons, Especially at the end [xD], Feelings, From Sex to Love, Gay, Implied Relationship [In a way], Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Male Slash, Referenced sexual stuff, References to things about snakes, Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Sir Pentious, Staring, Talking, Warm, although mostly just kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'Two nights ago, he got that look in his eyes. He's crazy, through, I guess there's something wrong inside. Maybe you're right, maybe this is all that I can be. But what if it's you, and it wasn't me? What do you want from me? What do you want from me? Four weeks ahead, I thought that I should think some more. I'm fucked in the head, and my mind is turning..' // 'I can taste it, my heart's breakin', please don't say.. That you know, when you know. I can't take it, I'm inpatient, tell me.. Now I know.. I know I'll fall in love with you.. And that's not what I wanna do. I hope you won't ever lie to me. I think I worry a lot. I need to take it easy. I got this anxious feeling. But it goes away for a minute. When I'm with you breathing..'
Relationships: Angel Dust & Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Angel Dust x Sir Pentious 💚 stuff [one-shots] that I've wrote 💜 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148924





	Losing His Mind

It was late that night, dark out like usual. That moonlight shined down and illuminated everything. It's nice to stare at, though, honestly. 

Angel Dust opened his eyes. Slowly even, while he was waking up. Now he noticed that he was in a familiar place. Since he's been here before, for the last few nights. 

He felt someone close to him, a cold skinned guy next to his own warm self. He noticed how close their bare bodies are. That they're still alone together. He gazed over at him, noticing that this other male was still asleep. He resisted wanting to smile softly at that. 

Angel Dust gets out of bed, in a silent way. He puts his clothes back on, getting dressed in his usual outfit. Then he walked out of there, leaving, just as quiet as ever. So that he wouldn't be noticed or wake him up. When he was out the door, he sighed in relief. He started walking away, disappearing out of sight. 

Later on, Sir Pentious had awakened, just to find out that Angel Dust had left. He was alone, once again. 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

**_Hours Later -_ **

Angel Dust had decided to have a cigarette. He was leaning his back against a wall, after he lit his cigarette. He started smoking, while lost in his thoughts. 

He was staring upwards, for a bit, deep in thought. He smoked for awhile. That red moon illuminated him in a dim lighting. While he was thinking, his mind was fading as he snapped out of it, eventually. 

That's when he saw someone. He realized who it was. He watched as Sir Pentious went into a bar, closing the door behind himself. 

Angel Dust had a smile, a slight smirk. He dropped that cigarette, it no longer being in between his lips as he put that out on the ground. 

He knew that he had to talk to this other male. He had to tell him something. He had to see that snake demon again, strangely enough. Although he still smiled softly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Meanwhile, in that bar, once again now -_ **

It's dark in there, just like that night. It's loud with music, although he was sitting down in a quiet corner of this place. Just wanting to have some alcohol and get his mind off things. But it seemed like he couldn't. 

Sir Pentious was alone again now. He drank some of that beer, halfway empty, then he was putting it back down. He was staring into nothingness. Unable to not think of _him._

He didn't know what Angel Dust wanted from him. Well, actually he does. He knows that this other male just wants sex from him and that's all. Because that was all it is between them, just a sexual relationship. He wanted more than that, but he knew that he couldn't have it. Not like that and not with him. It made him sad, thinking about this. 

Sir Pentious gritted his teeth. He was frustrated, mostly with himself though. He felt like he was losing his mind, especially without him. He had gotten used to Angel Dust being around him. He got attached to him. But he didn't know how that other male feels about him, this caused his own heart to ache. It was hurting, with inner sadness inside him. Especially in his faded mind. 

He closed his eyes. He can't stop thinking about him either. He breathed quietly, trying to calm down. He takes another long sip of his beer, tasting it. 

Then, he heard footsteps as someone was walking over to him, a familiar voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He snapped out of it. No longer being deep in thought. In his mind that faded. 

"Aw, having a bad night? I can take your mind off it, if you want~" Angel Dust said to him, with a smirk, acting like his usual self. 

Sir Pentious didn't even look at him. Even if he had heard him. He resisted wanting to blush or shiver at that, especially at this other male's low tone of voice. 

He was done drinking that beer anyway, leaving the empty glass bottle on this table. "I don't.." he said, without glancing at Angel Dust. He gets up, walking away from him. He almost ran out of there actually, as he walked (or slithered, like the snake demon he is) at a fast pace. 

Not wanting to be near him. Honestly, it hurt way too much, just being in Angel Dust's presence. He didn't know how to feel about all of this. Everything that was making him sad, his mind hurting. Just as much as his heart. 

Sir Pentious goes down that alleyway and towards the street. Or at least, he was almost there, until he was grabbed by the arm. 

Angel Dust had stopped him from leaving, any further now. He gazed over at him, once again. He kept his grip on Sir Pentious, not wanting him to leave. 

"Just wait a second.. let me talk.." 

"Will you please just leave me alone, Angel.." 

"Sorry, but I can't, so at least hear me out?" 

Sir Pentious sighed softly, then he nodded, letting him talk. "Fine.." 

Angel Dust walked over to him, slowly, as he talked to Sir Pentious. His voice was loud enough to be heard by him. 

"I don't know why, Penny, but I can't stop thinking about you.." 

Angel Dust had thought about it. He knew that, what he just said to Sir Pentious. He actually had feelings for him. Strangely enough, yet it was true. He had fallen for that snake demon. It had gone from sex to something else. Something more even. He felt like he could love this other male. If he lets him. 

Sir Pentious was shocked, honestly. He didn't think that Angel Dust could ever feel that way about him. He didn't know what to think about this, to be honest. 

He tensed when he finally noticed how close that this other male had gotten to him. Though a half of him liked it. 

Angel Dust got even closer to him, pushing Sir Pentious against that wall. He eyed him, watching closely and staring with those differently unique shaded eyes. 

Sir Pentious loved that shade, honestly, secretly though. He was breathing heavily, his chest was rising and falling as he did that. He kept his own stare on him, just a bit. His back was still against that wall, while Angel Dust was in front of him. 

Angel Dust was close to him. Still just like that, staying with this other male. Honestly, he was loving that nice silence between them. It was calm and peaceful, quiet during that night. 

He leaned in, down and over him. He was getting a bit closer to Sir Pentious, after that thought. "Penny.." His voice was just as silent and quiet as ever. 

Sir Pentious heard that, also saying this other male's name. While he was gazing over at him as well. He heard the sound of Angel Dust's breathing too. "..Angel-" He was cut off though. Not that he really seemed to mind, strangely enough. 

Angel Dust kissed him, on the lips. Just like he always has, although with a bit more passion in it, even affectionate. He had felt those smooth, cold lips of that other male's. Especially loving this, again now. It was something about him, a detail and a part of Sir Pentious, that he really does love. 

Sir Pentious couldn't resist it. That urge and temptation to be even closer to him. He can't resist Angel Dust. So he just lets him do what he wants. 

He hummed softly. He couldn't deny that he was loving it, once again. He stayed there, in that kiss. While he was thinking for a bit. Now his mind faded, just like earlier. He was deep in these thoughts. 

Sir Pentious is a snake, after all, so he's cold-blooded. He is always wanting to be close to someone or something warm. Even without realizing it, sometimes. 

He remembered all those nights that they spend, alone together, having sex with each other. He had loved it. He can't deny that. He loves being around this other male. 

That's the reason why he was falling in love with him, strangely enough. He felt loved by him, with Angel Dust. Everything about Angel Dust made him shiver. He wanted to stay close to him, if even for a bit longer. He was loving that warmth from him, Angel Dust's sweet scent and this low tone of voice that he had at times, especially Angel Dust's touch. He longed for more of it. He wanted to be touched, again now. It's strange how such a touch could cause him to lose it. 

Sir Pentious snapped out of it. Out of those thoughts. After what happened next. Because of what Angel Dust had done. 

Angel Dust noticed that. He smirked again, at this. He saw that this other male was still blushing. He noticed how flustered Sir Pentious already was, as that blush darkened, with each and every passing second. He leaned down, over him. Just slightly though, for a bit now. He kissed Sir Pentious's neck, feeling that cold, smooth skin. He loved it. He was leaving a slight mark on this dark skin there. 

Sir Pentious felt that as he let out a noise, then another hum. He blushed a bit, into a dark reddish shade. Which appeared on his skin, darker than ever before. 

Angel Dust heard that noise. He licked his lips, while he was still smirking. He gets even closer to Sir Pentious now, just like last time. He kissed him again, feeling those soft lips that he loves. If he had to decide, that's what he loved most about him, especially Sir Pentious's cold and smooth skin. That dark skinned body. He was getting turned on, thinking about it. 

He kept that kiss going, for a bit longer. He deepened it, slowly but surely enough. He tasted him. He was loving that taste from this other male. 

Sir Pentious moaned softly, in between that kiss. He almost arched his back, into Angel Dust's body. He was really wanting more of him. He can't resist anymore. 

Angel Dust realized that, noticing this from him. He knew it too, as he felt the same way. He still had a smirk, a slightly soft grin. He pulled apart from that kiss, leaning towards this other male's ear. He whispered something now. He said it to him with a low tone in his voice, once again. "Let's get going.. I want you~" After saying that, he even growled at the end. His body still leaned against Sir Pentious's body. 

Sir Pentious heard that, blushing madly at this. Although he also nodded at that. He wanted the same thing as him, after all. 

That's all it took for Angel Dust to pull away from him, for just a second, as he does something else. 

Angel Dust gripped onto Sir Pentious's wrist, although not too tightly. He pulled him away from that wall and down the street. He almost dragged him, in a way. He walked away from there, with him. 

Sir Pentious didn't seem to mind, while he followed closely behind him. But his face heated up. That feeling he felt, it was like it burned him or something. Just thinking about it. He shivered at that thought. 

There was one thing that he knew for sure though, so certainly, in fact. That he won't be getting any sleep that night (or even able to, at all). 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this 💙💚🐍


End file.
